Changes
by innocenceisoverrated
Summary: What happens when Hermione finds out a dangerous secret? What happens when she completely changes and the one who saves her is the one person she least expected? Hermione becomes head girl, but when she returns to school, nobody has heard from her all s
1. Chapter 1

First of all J.K ownes HP and all of that Jazz.

I'm a new writer, so have patience with me, I will appreciate all constructive criticism and would enjoy if you shared your opinions and views with me.

here we go

Chapter one: The Truth

Hermione woke up to a dark and cold room. She looked around, usually her room was lighter and definately warmer. She slid her feet off the side of the bed, into her slippers and looked around.

"What's going on!" She demanded to anyone who would answer.

Slowly, a figure emerged from the darkness. He was tall and was completely covered by a cloak.

"Who...who are you?" She said, scared out of her wits.

"Don't be scared my dear, I'm not going to hurt you." The quiet, icy voice told her.

"What do you want with me?" She said, regaining some of her Gryfindor courage.

"I want to tell you a secret."

"What? What do you want to tell me!" She yelled, because the figure was slowly starting to fade and flicker.

"Ask you parents first. Where did you really come from Hermione? Where were you born?" Then he was gone, he disappeared.

Hermione glanced at her clock, it was 4:19 a.m. time to go back to sleep. She would deal with this in the morning.

She fell into a fitful sleep dreaming of the encounter with the strange, dark being. When she woke up at 6:30, she ran downstairs. Her parents had to work at 7:30 and she wanted to talk to them before they left.

"Mom, dad." She called as she ran down the stairs.

"What would you like dear?" Her father asked from behind the morning paper.j

"Where did I come from? Where was I born?"

Her mother froze while flipping a pancake and it fell to the floor with a 'slap' and her father froze with his cup of coffee half way to his mouth. They looked at each other with solemn glances, nodded and sat beside each other.

"Hermione, we're sorry we didn't tell you earlier..." Her mother began.

"What do you mean?" She asked, perplexed by the apparent severity of the moment.

"Honey, your adopted."

Hermione was in her room gathering her things. She was adopted. How could they not tell her? How could they not let her know that they weren't her parents. She had decided she had to get away. To go somewhere, to think, to research, to find her true parents.

"Hermione, don't go." Her crying 'mother' begged from the doorway.

"How could you not tell me! How could you let me live a lie!" Hermione demanded, fully in tears and mad at her supposed parents.

"We didn't want this to happen, we didn't want you to leave us." Her mother sobbed from the doorway.

"I don't want to hear it Doreen." And she apparated away, to the leaky culdron.

Doreen broke down completely, she had called her by her name, Hermione didn't want her any more.

At the Leaky culdron Hermione got herself a room and stayed there all day. She didn't unpack, she just sat on her bed and stared out the window.

"What do you want?" She asked the familiar cloaked being who had appeared behind her.

"I'm so sorry my dear, but you had to know, I had to let you find out."

"No, it's not your fault, they should have told me, they should have let me know." She told the figure "They shouldn't have lied to me!" Hermione screamed. "Who are you?" she asked quietly.

"I can't tell you, all I can say, is I know who your parents are."

Hermione spun around quickly to face the person behind her. Just as she had spun around the figure faded away again, but this time, it was replaced by another figure, but this time there was a popping sound, so Hermione knew that this wasn't just some magic trick, this person was really right infront of her, that they had apparated.

She sat staring into the face of Voldemort.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Adriak

Hermione jumped off the bed and backed against the window. "What are you doing here?" She demanded, getting her wand at the ready.

"Relax my princess, I'm here to help."

"Help? Help my ass! What do you want?" She demanded, angry that she hadn't known it before. She thought about it quickly and realized Voldemort must've put the imperious curse on her mother to make her say all of those things. She screamed out in anguish at her stupidness.

"Don't be like this my girl, I have some things to talk to you about."

"What? What could you possibly want to talk to a _mudblood _about?"

"Exactly that, you are not a mudblood, you are a pureblood."

"What the hell are you playing at? Get out of my room, NOW!" She screamed, hoping someone would hear her.

"Hermione, my princess, don't act this way, I'm telling the truth. Can you not believe me?"

"NO, are you fucking crazy, I cannot believe you in the least. Give me one good reason to."

"Okay, I haven't exactly been a model of truth in your life so far, but your a smart girl, you know there are tests to tell if your a pureblood or not." Voldemort explained.

"Well, yes, I know that, but they take months. I'm not prepared to wait that long to know if you are going to kill me in my sleep or not."

"Not all tests take that long princess, but they are dark magic, so it makes sense that you would know nothing about them. I shall show you, all I need is a drop of blood."

"BLOOD! No, no way you are taking my blood. You could do something evil with it, use it for dark magic." Hermione said, backing closer to the window, fully intending to jump if it was necessary.

"You can do it yourself then, I wont come in any contact with it what-so-ever."

Hermione was intrigued by this. If she were a pureblood, that would be so different. Draco Malfoy wouldn't be able to tease her anymore, and she would feel like she fit in a lot better. "Tell me about this."

"All you have to do, is prick your finger and put 3 drops of blood on your wand, once this is done, say 'adonis' as you wave your wand up, then to the left. A light will come out of your wand, if it glows green, you are a pure blood, if it glows red, your a half blood, if it glows blue, your a mudblood, if it glows yellow, your a squib, and if it glows purple, you are a muggle. It's all in this book right here if you don't believe me." Voldemort passed her a book that was written by 'Madeye Moody' and registered by the Ministry of Magic.

Hermione read it and it said the exact same thing as Voldemort had said. She had decided that it couldn't hurt, so she tried it. When she was done nothing happened.

"What's wrong?" She asked impatiently.

"You have a special type of blood princess, don't worry, it will take a few seconds." He explained.

As if one cue her wand started to give off a glowing white light.

"What does that mean?" She asked, flipping through the pages.

"It's on the last page princess."

She flipped to the last page and read:

_If you are doing the blood test and your result isn't listed, then you are different. This page is only seaked out by those who are Adriak. To be Adriak, means you are above witches and wizards. Adriaks are only born through special breeding of witches and wizard, it takes 7 generations to breed a full Adriak. They are used for dark magic and are illegal in all parts of the wizarding world._

"What does this mean?" She asked quietly.

"This means that I made you. Your family is from all different parts of the world. I created you to help me, don't you see. And I had to adopt you out to a muggle family because you are illegal in the wizarding world. I gave you intelligence, power, courage, cunning, and ability." Voldemort said smiling.

As Hermione heard this she could feel the power rising inside of her, and she liked it.

"I put a spell on you that you wouldn't be able to use or feel your powers until you were told the truth, can you feel them now."

Hermione glanced up at Voldemort, "yes." She whispered.

"Good. Here is a book all about what you are, read it and I will be back in a week to get you." Then he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

As Voldemort dissapated into thin air, Hermione stared at the book. 'Ancient Magic of the Ages'.

She stared at it for a long time before finally cracking open the dusty volume. It was definately a book used by many people. There were notes written all over the pages and places where the pages had been 'dog-eared' to save somebodys place.

She read the table of contents.

_**Table of Contents**_

Preservation of a Soul Pg 4

Becoming Animagus Pg 12

Trapping Magic Pg 27

Creating an Adriak Pg 35

Cloning a Wand Pg 82

Disquising the Obvious Pg 96

The Pages were thin, and there weren't a lot of chapters, so the book was quite small. She did realize, however, that about half the book was dedicated to this "Adriak". She sat down on the bed of her hotel room and began to read.

As she read she was more and more amazed. She couldn't believe that this such creature was her. The power it was claiming she posessed. No wonder these creatures were illegal.

The book said that an Adriak had to be bred over generations. There were numerous creatures all entwined into one, some she had never even heard of. There was Faerie, Pixie, Wizard, House elf, and even a trace of Unicorn. Her logical side pondered how this was all possible, but with the advances in muggle science today, she wasn't all that surprised that magic was capable of more.

Once she was done reading the fourty seven pages of information she did what she had always done once enlightened on new knowledge; she tried it out.

The book said she should be able to release magic from her own body. Like wandless magic, without the incantations. It also advised, however, that it was a skill that needed practice and training. She tried anyway. She focused on the lamp across the room and tried to levitate it. The result was not what she had expected. Instead of levitating the lamp, she lifted the whole side table it was sitting on straight into the roof.

Hermione gasped. She pulled out her wand, deciding that it was better to practice on less destructible objects, and with a simple 'reparo', the hole in the roof filled in and the lamp and table fixed themselves.

Hermione sat down on her bed, feeling tired from the sudden useage of her new powers. Her body wasn't used to this kind of exertion. She rolled over and fell into a sleep void of dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hermione awoke a few hours later to the sound of rustling in her room. She cautiously opened one eye and peered around, looking for any sign of intruders she was sure she would find. She didn't have to look long. As she glanced at the far wall of her room she seen a familiar figure in black robes sitting on a chair, waiting, she assumed, for her to wake up.

"Good morning Lovely." He spoke in a slow, raspy voice.

"Do us all a favor ok, quit calling me by those ridiculous pet names. Its unclassy and unnerving. Now just because i apparently have these powers, means nothing. I am not a weapon for evil and i never will be. I completely disagree with your cause and i will never-" Hermione cut off in mid sentence. "Whats so damn funny?" she asked angrily, regarding the smirk on his face.

"Hermione, my sweet, nobody but I can teach you how to use your powers properly. You think the order will save you now that they know what you are? Do you think they even know what to do with you? Now that your powers have surfaced, you are a danger to youself and those around you. You think you can learn to control it by yourself? Do you want to be alone forever now, with powers you dont know how to control and without guidance to know where you came from?"

She was at a loss. What _was_ she going to do? She couldn't very well go back to the order when she could blow something up or throw it through the window at any time. She couldn't go home. She didn't _want_ to go home. _I'll stick around for some training and then turn on them._ She thought to herself.

"What do you want?" She asked, with a little too much boldness in her voice, considdering her situation.

"Its simple. Come with me and i will train you to use your powers against my enemies. You will be like a daughter to me. I will train you every way i know and in return you will have many rewards, I promise you."

It didn't take long for Hermione to think this over in her mind. A new chance to learn, a chance to find out where she _really_ came from, a chance to learn to use new powers, and best of all, a chance to infiltrate the enemy lair. "Ill come." she said, quiet, but resolute.

Voldemort put his arm out for her to grab, and once she touched him they automatically apparated. When they landed, Hermione placed a hand on her stomache instinctively to try to settle it. She stood up straighter and looked around. They were in a field.

"Where the hell are we?" She said, getting annoyed that she didn't have many answers yet.

"This is where you will be practicing Darling. A nice open area where you can extend your power and not do too much damage. It is only about a fifteen minute walk to the mansion, there are wards to protect apparation inside of the sanctuary, you understand." he said as he began to walk forward.

"When can i begin training?"

"As soon as you want. We can begin later today if you would like." he spoke, not turning to look at her and still gliding forward.

"How fast will I be able to control it?"

"That all depends on yourself, Darling. But judging on how young master malfoy has spoken of you over the years, I assume it wont take long."

"Do i have to put up with him? He's an intrusive, stuck up, spoiled rotten, rude-"

"We are well aware of yours and Mister Malfoy's antagonism toward each other. I will inform you that he was told since before his first year in Hogwarts that his sole purpose in being there was to keep an eye on you. However, if you still chose to hold your grudges, that I leave up to you, but i dont see it being a problem as he is no longer with us. You are very important my sweet, more so than you know."

Hermione thought about this for a few seconds, but blew it off and asked, "Who will be training me? Just you?"

"You sure do ask a lot of questions. Yes, it will be just me training you. Not many other people know the reason your here.

"So what do i tell them when they ask? Do i have to come up with an excuse? Its going to be pretty suspicious when i show up at this 'mansion' you speak of."

"Your a smart girl Hermione. Nobody can know your an Adriak. A few select people know, including the Malfoys, which was necessary considdering the young Malfoy was required to protect you throughout your school years. Unfortunately the little scum bag didn't have the nerve to fulfil his other tasks and is MIA with one of my former high ranking officers, Severus. But im sure you can fabricate a story about leaving Potters side, something along the lines of not enough credit."

Hermione nodded her head. Lying about hating Harry and Ron would be hard, but what other choice did she have right now? She couldn't risk Harry and Rons lives by being around the when she cant control her powers, the order would probably examine her till she was old and decrepit trying to figure out what she was made for. And to be honest, she really wanted to know where she really came from and why she was here.

As she was thinking, a large mansion began to appear on the horrizon. She couldn't believe her eyes. The mansion was huge, and sofisticated. It looked like the mansions she seen in a book of modern architecture. As she got closer, she could see that there was a massive garden in the back, with plenty of exotic and foreign flowers blossoming everywhere. She could see a walking path through the garden and even benches and fountains. There were no gates around it, unnecessary she decided, these were wizards that lived here, if they didnt want anyone here they had plenty of more deliberate ways to keep people away. There were no other homes in sight and the land seemed to stretch for miles.

"Who's mansion is this?" she asked. "And why does nobody know about it?"

"It used to be the late Zambini's Mansion, but when they died in the final battle, the mansion was left to their son, Blaise. He was overcome with grief when his parents died, so he left to 'see the world', as he called it, and left the mansion in the hands of death eaters. It already had plenty of wards and protection for years, so nobody unwanted would come looking for it. It seemed perfect. So we put it to use." Voldemort answered, walking at a slow pace beside her, seemingly gliding.

They were approaching the front gates now. There was a massive fountain that looked as if it was built by a great architect a few hundred years ago, but Hermione couldn't exactly place a name to the marvel. She glanced at the trees and shrubs growing to form paths around the fountain towards the front doors.

_'Well,' _she thought_ 'here goes nothing.' _She arrived at the front doors as Voldemort placed his hands on the massive handle.

He took a slow, sidelong, pondering glance down at her, before returning his gaze forward. "Wecome to 'Manor du Secreto' my princess." He said as he swung the doors open.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As Hermione entered the building she stared in awe. The main entrance was beautifully decorated with many pieces of priceless art, from statues, to paintings to rugs. The furniture looked magnificent, there were tables, lamps and a chandelier that looked like they dated back to the 1600's.

"You like our decorating I see." Voldemort commented as she stared around the room in amazement.

"How? How did you get all these pieces of art? That painting over there is only known to be in the Museum of Art History in Florence." She paused. "You didn't steal it did you?"

"It was not stolen my sweet, but those are stories for another time. Would you like a tour?"

She took a while to take in her surroundings and what was being offered to her. It was like getting a tour of a grand museum for free. _Maybe i might be able to enjoy it here a little bit'_ she thought as she stammered "y..yea...sure."

He smirked at her obvious approval of her new home. He leaned down to a house elf near by. The elf bowed its head and cautiously slid forward. "I want you to find Miss. Parkinson immediately and send her down here to the foyer."

"Y..yes ma...master." and it disappeared with a 'pop'.

A few moments later Hermione seen Pansy Parkinson descending the grand staircase at the far side of the foyer. When Pansy noticed Hermione at the door a sneer immediately adorned her features, but when she noticed she was standing with Voldemort a look of confusion replaced the sneer.

She approached and bowed her head slightly. "You summoned me master?"

"Yes. I want you to give Hermione a tour of the mansion. And show her to her new room, the 'Grande Camera da Letto'."

"Sir? Are you sure thats suitable living condition for someone like her?" Pansy said, sending a smirk in Hermione's direction.

Hermione never seen it coming. Before she could make any comment or see what was coming, Voldemort rose his hand and slapped Pansy across the face. "I will have you cursed for your insolence! Do as you are told."

The look of shock on Pansy's face was priceless. Hermione thought she deserved it, for all the times she had harrassed her in school and all the horrible rumors she had started, served her right. This was going to be an interesting stay after all, _very_ interesting.

Pansy hung her head and said "follow me." and started to walk off.

Before she could get 10 feet Voldemort spoke, "I want you to show her the utmost hospitality Miss. Parkinson. I have eyes everywhere, if i find you are mistreating Hermione in anyway, you will be punished accordingly."

Pansy nodded and continued walking. Hermione followed. _'This is going to be fun'_ Hermione thought. '_of all the stuff that these people have done to me in the past, im finally going to get some good out of it, even if it is nothing more than watching Voldemort scold them for continuing their actions.'_

Pansy showed Hermione around the mansion. She got to see many other pieces of priceless art and just how large the mansion seemed to be.

After an hour or so of Pansy's lifeless drawl as she played tour guide around the mansion she finally seemed to get some life back to her voice. "So? What brings you here? And what gives you the high honour of being called by your first name by the Dark Lord?"

"Im sick and tired of Harry and Ron. Im tired of being the brains behind everything and never getting any credit. There's more to me than just good grades. All they ever wanted me around for was my assignments, good test scores and occasionally solving a problem when it came to Harry fighting Voldemort once again. I wasn't even a GIRL to them, just basically a reference book, something to turn to when they weren't smart enough to solve their own problems." It was a lie, and Hermione knew it, and it hurt to lie like that, but it was for the greater good, she told herself.

Pansy didn't seem so surprised. "It's about time. The Slytherins used to talk about it all the time. You should have been in our house you know. With all your cunning and knowledge. But we make our choices I guess."

Hermione was taken aback. "What do you mean the Slytherins used to talk about it?"

"It wasn't a big secret Hermione. Yeah, none of us really liked you, but had you been sorted into Slytherin that probably would have been a whole different story. Draco used to mutter about it all the time, how it would have been so much better if you were in Slytherin. I thought he had a thing for you but when i asked him about it he nearly tore my head off. Not one of my better days." Pansy paused. " Why DID you chose Gryffindor anyway?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well it's a well known fact, you chose your own house. The sorting hat is there to help you along and help you sort out your decision, but its ultimately YOU who decides what house your in." She said with a shrug.

Hermione was taken back to a day 6 years ago when she sat atop a stool and had the hat placed on her head. The hat had seemed quite confused.

"Hmm. Interesting," it had said. "your quite the conundrum little girl. you would do well in ANY house. I cant quite sort everything out. Ah, but i see you have a spot in your heart for that Longbottom fellow, compassion and pity, you want to protect him. Gryffindor it is!"

Hermione came back to the present, "I wanted to make sure the Slytherins weren't too mean to the Gryffindors, seemed like they were out numbered and the Gryffindors needed me more than Slytherin."

Pansy nodded her head. "You've always been compassionate. So what did you do to make him so sure?"

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked, perplexed.

"Well the Dark Lord doesn't just trust anybody, you had to be pretty convincing for him to be sure that you weren't going to run straight back to the order and tell them all our secrets. And to be on a first name basis with him already? Even my parents are still called by there last names, and they've been with Voldemort a LONG time."

Hermione was at a loss. What could she possibly say? Pansy was right, why didn't he think she would go back? that was, infact, what she was planning to do. Why did he trust her so absolutely? "Honestly? I dont know."

Pansy looked a little offended, but continued anyway. "Well, here's your room. I showed you most of the mansion, except the basement, but i hope you dont ever have to go down there. But anyways, im sure the Dark Lord will be here in some time to find you." Pansy opened the door to the room and Hermione's jaw dropped. "You balcony is over there," she pointed. "your wardrobe is through those doors and your bathroom is right next to it. I hope for your sake they restocked the wardrobe, I dont think you would want to be seen in Draco's old clothes." Pansy laughed lightly, but had a look of pain on her face as she turned to exit.

"Wait," Hermione said as she turned and grabbed Pansy's arm. "What do you mean Draco's old clothes?"

Pansy looked sad as she answered, "This was Draco's room when he was still with us."

Hermione frowned, _'Interesting'_ she thought, but then decided to explore her room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hermione was wandering the halls when Voldemort found her. "Enjoying the view?" he asked.

"There is so much magnificent art work here." She said, for a moment forgetting who she was talking to.

"Yes, yes indeed." he paused. "Would you like to take a stroll?"

She looked up at him questioningly, before realizing he was talking about going to practice. "Um...sure."

They walked in silence out to the open field they had arrived in behind the mansion.

Once there, Voldemort picked a few small objects and transfigured them. "Now, we're going to work on levitating first, its one of the easiest powers to get a handle on. I will place this ball a few feet infront of you and i want you to make it rise into the air."

He pulled out his wand and levitated the baseball, that was once a leaf, ten feet directly infront of Hermione and nodded his head.

She focused on the ball and pushed upward. The ball suddenly took flight and flew fifty feet into the air.

"ACCIO BALL!" he shouted and the ball flew expertly back into his hands.

Hermione had a smile of victory on her face, "That was easy!"

"Enough of that!" he scolded. "Anybody with your blood could do that at the age of two had they not had their powers hidden from them. That confirms nothing other than that you have some tallent asside from being a witch. The trick is to learn how to control it."

Hermione felt disheartened, but she refused to let Voldemort see that. "Well aren't you here to teach me that?"

He made no acknowledgement to her catty remark. "Instead of trying to force your power towards the object, try to reach out with your mind; wrap your mind around the object. Imagine a platform rising from underneath the ball, pushing it upward." he replaced the ball and nodded towards her again.

Hemione tried to reach out with her mind, but she couldnt feel it go more than a few feet infront of her. She tried harder.

Voldemort noticed the strain on her face, "Clear your mind Hermione. Like meditating, relax." he soothed.

She took a deep breathe and relaxed her shoulders and pushed her mind farther. Slowly, it reached out, until she could feel the ball. It felt like a small ball of dim energy ahead of her. She imagined a flat platform rising from the ground beneath the ball, and slowly it started to rise.

"Good," Voldemort sounded pleased. "now my princess, faster."

Hermione felt energized, she was doing it, it was at her control, and she wasn't even using her wand. She made the ball go up faster, and slower, and faster; experimenting with her newfound power.

"Okay, stop it where it is."

Hermione halted the balls motion, and to her surprise, it was harder to hold its position than to move it around. She compared it to excercising, when you held a muscle that had been already worked on it was fairly strenuous, and only got worse with time.

"Now try to move it to the side. This will be a bit harder because you will not be able to use that platform. If it helps, try to imagine some other physical object pushing the ball sideways. It helps channel your power, soon you wont need it."

Hermione imagined the platform widening and a large block pushing the ball sideways. Suddenly the ball fell and Hermione collapsed on the ground breathing heavily.

"Thats....so.......hard....so....much.....energy." She said between breaths.

"I should have realized that it would be so strenuous the first few times. Rest, we will try again in a few minutes."

Hermione and Voldemort practiced until dusk. When they were heading back Hermione was exhausted.

"Voldemort?" She asked groggily.

"Yes my sweet?"

"When are you going to tell me about my parents?"

He paused for a long moment, "When it is time."

"Ugh!" She sighed in exhasperation, "I'm to tired for you to go all Dumbledore on me."

Voldemorts eyes darkened, "Excuse me?" He said bitterly.

Her eyes widened as she just remembered who she had said this to. "Oh my, it's a term we use at school when somebody is talking in riddles." She said abashed.

"You may be a very important part of my plans, but i highly suggest you refrain from using that term around the company you now hold."

She nodded her head and walked in silence the rest of the way.

Once in the foyer Voldemort spoke, "Do you wish to entertain some of our residents with your presence for a late supper? im sure many are curious of your appearance here seeing as I'm sure Miss. Parkinson has probably told half the mansion already, including the portraits."

"Um...yes, sure. Let me just go clean up first."

"Yes, of course, i will see you in the dining hall in twenty minutes." With that he strode away.

Hermione headed upstairs to her room and walked straight to the adjoining bathroom. She opened the linen closet directly inside the door and smiled a little at the irony, all green and black towels with silver embroidery. She pulled out a large, green, fluffy towel and a smaller black one for her hair. She placed them on the rack outside the hottub sized bathtub and looked at the numerous knobs adorning the front. Having no idea which knobs did what, she chose the ones with obviously more wear, couldn't be all that bad if somebody else liked them.

As the water was pouring she walked to the large basin sink to pull her hair back in the mirror. As she approached she realized that although Pansy had mentioned the chance of them changing the wardrobe, they obviously hadn't touched the bathroom.

The counter around the sink was laden with different kinds of expensive hair gel and colognes, along with a few plain black combs. This brought back memories of Draco from school. He was never the nicest guy, but Voldemorts earlier words about Draco protecting her made her realize that while she had ignored the fact before, he was always there. Although it was never in a nice way, whenever Harry, Ron and herself had ever gone on adventures, Draco was there; classes, he was there.

That turned her attention back to the water running in the tub. She quickly pulled her hair back into a bun and climbed into the water at the perfect temperature. As she relaxed into the water a flood of memories came back; running into Draco before first year while getting her books, arguing with him in second year, punching him in third year, his sneer, his glances when he thought nobody was looking.

Hermione lay there confused. _'Now where did that come from?'_ she wondered.

As she relaxed and sunk deeper into the water, breathing in the fumes, she realized why she was remembering Draco. The water, it smelled just like him. She furrowed her brows as to why she recognized his scent.

Before she could get too comfortable in this rush of flashbacks she drained the tub and climbed out, wrapping the towel around her chest and the towel around her hair. She wandered out of the bathroom through the heated bedroom and into the wardrobe, hoping somebody had been more observant of the wardrobe than of the bathroom.

She was relieved to see that the entire wardrobe, which was the size of the bedroom easily, was womens clothes. She didn't have to wander far to find a nice pair of denim pants in just her size, and a tight, emerald green, zip-up sweater to put over the black tank top she had picked out. She wandered over to the rows of drawers hoping some of them contained a bra and underwear she could fit. When she finally found the drawers she was looking for, after drawers full of numberous pieces of jewelery and cosmetics, she didn't even want to know how it so happened that every piece of clothing in these drawers was exactly her size.

She grabbed a long black robe on her way out the door and headed to the dining hall hoping she wasn't late.

For a late supper, there sure was a lot of people, and food. Voldemort had demanded nobody bother Hermione too much tonight on account that she was fairly tired from a long day, and nobody questioned his orders.

In the middle of her meal, however, a man she thought of as vaguely familiar spoke to her.

"So Miss. Granger, to what do we owe your company with us at the manor?"

He didn't seem to gracious about it, so Hermione answered curtly, "I am here as an informant, that is all you need to know right now."

She seen Voldemort smirk across the table, she guessed this place was already starting to rub off on her, all this royal treatment made her more confident, and knowing that she was probably the second most important person at the table, gave her an air of superiority and belonging that she never thought she could feel around this group of people.

No other questions were directed at her, and she was glad. When she was finished, she excused herself and walked back to her room.

On her way there, she heard footsteps behind her and stopped. She turned cautiously and noticed a girl from school that she couldn't quite put a name to the face, she was a few years older than Hermione.

"I just thought i should inform you, a lot of us here at the manor think your a fake. We will be keeping a close eye on you, and I _dare_ you to step out of line."

Hermione turned and kept walking.

"Look," She said grabbing Hermione by the shoulder, "we dont _like_ you okay, and we dont intend to play nice just because you seem to be the Dark Lord's new _pet_." She spat.

"Whats your name?"

"That is none of your business. But just so you know who to watch your back for, it's Angilah Bulstrode. Remember it."

"Oh, I will, are you done now? I feel terribly tired and would like to retire to my bedroom." Hermione said politely as possible with a smile on her face as she turned and continued on her course. Angilah seethed behind her.

Hermione reached her room without any more incident. She gratefully crawled into bed under the massive covers and settled in for a good nights sleep.

She tossed a few times before finally tossing the covers asside. How could anybody sleep in this bed? It felt like there was something digging into her back. She crawled out of bed groggily and pulled the sheets back, revealing a thick mattress ontop of a boxspring. She lifted the mattress slightly to where it felt there was something sticking her in her back and seen a relatively small book. She pulled it out and climbed back into bed, not bothering to fix the sheets, she'd get them in the morning.

Setting the book on the bedside table she remembered glancing at the title before Colapsing in an exhausted slumber. The title read "Diary of Draco Malfoy."

*************

Sorry for the late updates, my computer crashed and my kid is sick, it's been a little hard to get on the computer long enough to finish the chapter i had floating around in my head.

Thanks for the reviews :) keep em coming.


End file.
